brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Cheshma Town
}} Cheshma Town is the second town in Roria. This is where the player would find the professor's "friend" Linda and stay safe with her, as Professor Cypress instructed, but instead, she suddenly steals something valuable to the player and bolts off into the nearby Gale Forest... Before the player confronts Linda in the forest, the exit to Route 2 is blocked for roadworks. Notable Places Linda's House After the player's in-game parents are kidnapped, Prof. Cypress instructs the player to find his friend Linda here, saying that player cannot miss her house with the blue roof. When the player enters the town through the gate, Linda is already seen waiting for the player, having received a call from Cypress. She brings the player into her house, which indeed has a blue roof and a Shadow Lugia artwork inside. Linda shows her sympathy to the player and asks if the player has anything to remember them. The player then lets her examine the Bronze Brick necklace that the player's parents gave to him or her... but surprisingly, Linda robs it and runs out of the house! Fortunately, Rival Jake arrives at the scene just when she flees to Gale Forest and immediately leads the player to surround her inside. Squirtle Fountain A fountain is built at the town centre with a statue of Squirtle on top. This fountain is constructed in memory of a deceased Squirtle, commissioned by a wealthy elderly couple. Later on the old lady reveals that the Squirtle is actually her husband's Starter Pokémon, being a great companion and helping him win the Roria League Championship a long time ago. Squirtle passed away many years after that, devastating her husband. When the elderly couple donated for the construction of Cheshma Town, the old lady suggested building the statue to honour her husband's Squirtle. The former Champion thought that it would be more suitable to build a statue for a majestic Pokémon, but eventually accepted her idea of honouring his Squirtle. When talking to the former Champion with all 3 Legendary Birds in party, he is greatly astonished and gives the player his treasure — Silver Wing, hoping the player to figure out the mystery connecting Legendary Birds to it. Sawsbuck Coffee Players can receive a free cup of Sawsbuck Coffee when they enter the Café and talk to the barista behind the counter for the first time. Sawsbuck Coffee — a held item only unique to this game, occasionally raises the Speed of Pokémon when held. However, players cannot buy additional cups of Sawsbuck Coffee here; instead, they can only purchase additional cups of it at the BP Shop in Colosseum Marketplace. Items |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * The name "Sawsbuck Coffee" is a pun on the real life café "Starbucks Coffee". Sawsbuck is also the name of an actual Pokémon. * The music in Cheshma Town was based on Vaniville Town, Kalos from the core series game Pokémon X and Y, until it was replaced by Kyle Allen Music's original composition. * A resident mentions how he used to own a Surf Shop and got hit by a tornado and tsunami at the same time. This refers to the Surf Central map on Stickmasterluke's Natural Disaster Survival, as well as the occasional "Double Disaster" rounds that occur in that game. * Silver Wing was added in Version 0.15.3 update on 31st October, 2017. Before this update, the old lady never revealed the story between Squirtle and her husband, as well as the fact that her husband was once the Roria Champion. 2